Home
by Nicola Hughes
Summary: This is a different title to Happy Anniversary which I posted earlier, but I read it and your reviews and agreed the ending was poor. So I've changed the ending! If you read Happy Anniversary please just read the ending at least and leave a review if you prefer this, or if you don't!


Two years. What a two years.

Two years ago, I thought we were done. I moved down to the cottage without him. I was preparing to live the rest of my life without him, only hours after saying 'I do'.

One week after settling into our cottage. The cottage. I took a pregnancy test, the result being positive. Two years ago, I thought about phoning Nick, letting him know I was having the child we had both dreamed of. Two years ago, I was a coward. I couldn't face him, Michelle, Kate, Johnny nor Roy. I didn't let anyone know.

Three weeks after my fourth marriage began and ended, a knock came to my door.

'Carla'

No one said my name like him. The way he emphasised the 'l' sent shivers down my spine.

'Why are you here?'

Nick didn't reply, he pushed me further into the cottage and locked his lips with mines. Thoughts of Frank crossed my mind momentarily, but Nick, I felt safe with, even after the fours weeks previous to that. The intimacy grew more passionate by the second.

The following few weeks were crucial in reconstructing what we had and where we were headed. I told him that I was expecting, he struggled to contain his emotions. He permanently moved to Devon so we could officially start our life together.

Eight months after I thought I'd lost my husband, I gave birth to the child Nick and I craved. Our son was born on January 6th, 2017. My pregnancy was a beautiful time for Nick and I, and I think it saved our marriage, despite Nick coming to the cottage before he knew I was pregnant.

One year on from our Wedding Day. A whole year since my mistake came to Nicks knowledge. We celebrated by closing the restaurant so we'd have it just to ourselves, of course with our little Finlay. It was just perfect, the complete opposite to what I had expected a year from that day.

Fourteen months we tied the knot, I threw a spanner in the works. I was content with our life, just the three of us, but I wasn't sure I was happy. I let it play on my mind for a matter of weeks before I made my suggestion to Nick.

'I think we should go home, to Weatherfield'

I still don't know what I was expecting as Nick's reaction. I was hoping he was positive to go back, even after everything with Robert and the Bistro. However the Bistro was why I wanted to move back home. Michelle phoned and told me it was up for sale as Robert was wanting to start afresh with Tracy somewhere else.

Nick took it well, said we needed to fully think about Finlay and where would it be best for him to grow up. I was optimistic about returning home fourteen months after I swore I'd never strut the cobbled Coronation Street again.

A lot can happen in two years. We were home. Home to Weatherfield. Home to our perfect new house, to our perfect new family where I found out six months beforehand that I was pregnant again and due in the Summer of 2018. We greeted Weatherfield before Christmas of 2017 and everything just clicked. We bought the Bistro and I became the majority shareholder of Underworld once again. Finlay was loved by everyone and spent his birthday where Nick and I felt he could have the best life and he had a special relationship with Michelle's son Eoghan.

Two years ago today since our Wedding Day and I couldn't be happier. We've had two unbelievable years married, and this is only the beginning. Tonight, we are celebrating like last year, in our own restaurant but this is better. This is where it all began, our little drunken kisses and our more passionate ones. This is where Finlay and his little brother or sister can have the best start to life, surrounded by family and friends. This is where Nick can have help from others when I need help with the kids and he's at work. This is where I can have help from family when Nick has headaches. This is home.


End file.
